Seducción
by pome-chan
Summary: Kaoru ya está cansada de ser ignorada como mujer así que utilizará su última jugada contra el rurouni. Advertencia Lemon!


_**Seducción**_

_Konichiiwa! Aquí les traigo una fanfic más de K+K! Y en este caso es un one-shot. _

_Les advierto que es Lemmon y del fuerte así que a personas delicadas abstenerse, es el primero que hago así que porfis! Tengan piedad!_

_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece!_

---------------------------------------

Una suave brisa se deslizaba en el aire, arrastrando consigo varias hojas y pétalos perfumando sin querer todo a su paso, el agradable aroma llegó hasta los sentidos de la joven kendoka relajándola agradablemente. Lentamente ella abrió sus ojos después de tan agradable sensación sólo para encontrarse con él. Si, con la razón de su existir, con su héroe, la persona que amaba con todo su corazón. Se veía tan tierno, hace momentos el Rurouni había notado el cansancio de la mujer y amablemente le ofreció prepararle un baño, claro está que ella no pudo rehusarse. Y ahí estaba, agachado en la mitad del patio y a los pies del cuarto de baño, echando constantemente leña y soplando con una cerbatana para avivar el fuego. Los poco minutos que le llevaron realizar ese trabajo la mujer los aprovecho para deleitarse mirándolo, a pesar de haber cocinado el desayuno, el almuerzo y de haber estado prácticamente toda la tarde lavando ropa no parecía cansado, su rostro se mantenía tan fresco como cuando se despertó en la mañana. Los ojos zafiro de Kaoru brillaron intensamente y un rubor cubrió su rostro al descubrir, una vez más, lo apuesto que era el hombre. Era tan lindo estar enamorada... pero...

"_**Señorita Kaoru!"**_ fue sacada repentinamente de sus pensamientos al ver la amable sonrisa de Kenshin **_"Su baño ya esta listo!"_**

"_**Oh? Si, muchas gracias Kenshin!"**_ Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y entró en él, siendo observada atentamente por los ojos del Rurouni. Una vez allí, se deshizo de su ropa y se sumergió en el agua,.relajándose al instante. Y se permitió seguir con sus pensamientos.

Era muy lindo estar enamorada, de ello no tenía la menor duda. Pero... ese sentimiento la estaba consumiendo por dentro, porque anhelaba con todo su ser, sentirse amada. Porque amar también es desear ser amado, necesitarlo. Era tanta su desesperación que incluso le hacía dudar si estaba o no enamorada de Kenshin, porque el amar era de a dos, no?. Era por ello que Dios nos hizo de dos sexos, porque estas debían de unirse de a parejas, ambos debían de devolver el mismo sentimiento por el otro, saber que podían ser uno solo. Pero Kenshin no sentía lo mismo que ella ó al menos no lo demostraba, jamás le había hecho un cumplido o un halago, jamás le había dado un beso nisiquiera en una mejilla o en la frente, la única demostración de cariño que había recibido de él fue un abrazo, una despedida cuando partió hacia Kyoto. Y claro está, las innumerables ocasiones en las que la protegió del peligro. Pero eso no era suficiente, no para ella, la protección y el cariño no bastaban para apaciguar ese sentimiento. Porque preocupación, protección y cariño lo podían demostrar todas las personas que la querían, pero no las que la amaban. El querer y amar eran sentimientos diferentes, la fortaleza de ellos lo eran. Lo que ella necesitaba era pasión, anhelo... amor. Simplemente eso, que la extrañara cuando no estuviera cerca de ella y que sintiera constantemente la necesidad de besarla y de abrazarla. Lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Kenshin no tenía idea de las heridas que ocasionaba al alma y al corazón de Kaoru cada vez que la alejaba de su lado, cada vez que la ignoraba y cada vez que se refería a ella con tanta familiaridad. No sabía las dudas que provocaba en ella, cuando no la miraba la hacía sentir poco sexy, poca mujer, es que acaso tan fea era? Pensaba lo mismo que Yahico de ella?. Lo había aceptado porque en ese momento todavía era una niña, quizás no de espíritu pero si de cuerpo, pero ahora era diferente, ya habían pasado más de dos años y estaba por cumplir los veinte, su cuerpo había terminado de desarrollarse hace un tiempo y lo sabía. Lo sabía porque lo veía y lo sentía, sus curvas se habían intensificado, sus pechos eran más grandes y redondos, y su cintura se hizo más estrecha al tiempo en que su cadera se anchaba. Y no sólo ella lo había notado, estaba segura de que el sexo opuesto también lo había hecho, siempre que salía a caminar sola no faltaba el hombre que le dirigiera una mirada lujuriosa o un halago, que más bien parecían palabras repugnantes pero que hacían que se sonrojara y que sintiera más confianza en ella. Pero Kenshin parecía no notarlo y eso le dolía. Quizás lo que él estaba buscando era una belleza despampanante de cuerpo infernal o una mujer madura de pensamientos atractivos, no lo sabía pero si ése era el caso estaba muy lejano a ello. No pudo evitar abrazarse a sí misma en el agua al pensar en ello, eran tantas las veces en que lloraba desconsoladamente hasta desfallecer.

Estaba acabada, no tenía salvación, esa cruz divina estaría impresa en su corazón hasta la muerte y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Una persona se podía enamorar muchas veces en la vida y eso era porque la relación amorosa anterior no era la que se esperaba, quizás esa era la solución, enamorarse de otra persona, lo sabía, era la única salida, pero no la quería, no quería a otro hombre, lo quería a él, a su Kenshin. Quizás era porque estaba cegada por su enamoramiento, pero era lo que sentía y estaba dispuesta a ganárselo. Estaba dispuesta a enamorarlo y si eso no funcionaba entonces buscaría a otro hombre, intentaría olvidarlo y ser feliz sin él. Pero no iba a rendirse sin haber luchado, eso nunca.

Decidida se retiró de la tina para comenzar a secar su cuerpo, había permanecido demasiado tiempo sumergida en sus pensamientos y no quería preocupar a Kenshin, no debía sospechar lo que planeaba hacer. Se colocó un ligero kimono lila, el que utilizaba para dormir, calzó sus pies y abrió la puerta para salir de allí. Y al ver el cielo pudo comprobar que sus sospechas habían sido acertadas, ya había oscurecido, no tanto como para no poder ver a donde se encontraba sin la ayuda de una lámpara pero se podía ver ya algunas estrellas asomando en el firmamento.

Se vio atraída por un agradable aroma a comida y al mirar hacia el frente pudo apreciar como Kenshin se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del doyo junto a una pequeña fogata y cocinando al aire libre.

"_Es verdad! Había olvidado que Kenshin había ido a pescar en la mañana y que había regresado muy contento por el resultado. Al parecer Yahico ya no volverá pues es muy tarde, lo más seguro es que se hospede en el Akabeko. Y hoy es noche de apuestas así que Sano tampoco se aparecerá por aquí. Estamos solos, es una buena oportunidad..."_ tratando de cubrir su alegría Kaoru se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Kenshin sin que éste lo notara hasta que la vio sentarse a su lado.

Kenshin, al levantar la vista se encontró con los hermosos ojos de Kaoru sonriéndole como siempre. Aunque no pudo evitar notar la poca ropa que ésta traía.

"_**Señorita Kaoru! Como estuvo su baño?"**_ preguntó para evitar pensar en esas cosas.

"_**Muy bien Kenshin! Gracias!"**_ respondió sonriéndole como un ánge. Sin notar los efectos que había provocado en el Rurouni al moverse cómodamente con tan poca ropa como si estuviera en compañía de otra mujer. Ciertamente, lo único que pretendía era acercarse más a él, ser más cariñosa...

"_**mmm Kenshin? Creo que los pescados ya están lo suficientemente cocidos..."**_ dijo Kaoru con una pequeña gotita en su cabeza al notar un hilillo de humo negro.

"_**mm? HA!"**_ fue lo único que pudo decir Kenshin, ya no había nada que hacer, los pescados ya estaban demasiados quemados como para ser comestibles. **_"L-lo siento señorita Kaoru, pero no se preocupe! Enseguida prepararé otra cosa..."_** y se dispuso a ir hacia la cocina cuando una pequeña mano en una de sus mangas lo retuvo, Kaoru lo detuvo suavemente tirando de su gi.

"_**No te molestes Kenshin, ya es tarde y no tengo apetito, de veras..."**_ dijo amablemente, aunque repentinamente dándose cuenta de algo **_"... al menos que tú si tengas hambre..."_**.

Kenshin no sabía si el calor que sentía en su rostro era por la preocupación de Kaoru o por el hecho de que lo estuviera tocando.

"_**No, por mi no hay problema, pero usted debe comer señorita Kaoru, no es bueno ir a dormir con el estómago vacío".**_

"_**No te preocupes por eso Kenshin, en realidad..."**_ nuevamente un pequeño sonrojo cubrió su rostro **_"...aún no tengo pensado ir a dormir..."_** dijo levantando su mirada hacia el Rurouni con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que él también se ruborizada _**"... es una noche muy hermosa, quisiera quedarme a admirar el cielo y las estrellas, ¿quieres acompañarme Kenshin?"**_. En otra situación, Kenshin no habría tenido problemas en aceptar esa invitación, más aún si era ella quién se lo pedía, pues siempre era él quien la invitaba a compartir ese momento. Pero esta vez era diferente, lo sentía, sentía nerviosismo por estar a solas con ella, pero aún así aceptó. No sería educado rechazarla, se repetía por dentro como excusa a su conducta, pero sólo era un pretexto para evadir la realidad.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que estaban allí, sin decir una sola palabra, sólo admirando la belleza de la naturaleza. Ciertamente, las noches de primavera eran las más hermosas de todas. No se sentía calor ni frío, la tibieza del ambiente era muy agradable a los sentidos de ambos. Nuevamente una pequeña brisa se hizo presente y acarició suavemente el rostro de la jovencita, quién cerrando sus ojos pudo disfrutar aún más de esa sensación. Y Kenshin no pudo más que observarla extasiado, aprovechando que estaba distraída, el viento mecía suavemente ese lacio y sedoso cabello, ella lo llevaba suelto, tal y como le gustaba a Kenshin. Pero esta noche estaba más radiante que nunca, la luz de la luna hacía que su piel se viera más suave y lisa que nunca y al bajar la vista lentamente pudo darse cuenta de que no sólo era en su rostro, también era la piel de su cuello, y más abajo...Kenshin se ruborizó furiosamente. Y no pudo apartar la vista de allí. El ligero kimono de verano de Kaoru no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero no por ser ceñido al cuerpo de la joven, al contrario, por ser bastante suelto, tanto así que dejaba a la vista el pecho semidesnudo y a los lados, los blancos y firmes pechos de la misma. Si bien no se mostraban mucho, el viento había hecho que la prenda se moviera un poco dejando ver la redondez de los mismos. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?. No era nuevo para él descubrir la belleza de su Kaoru, pero... ¿y ésa sensualidad que irradiaba? ¿cómo es que nunca antes lo había notado?. _"Porque eres demasiado correcto con ella... aún a pesar de tus sentimientos..."_ fue lo que su mente le respondió...

"_**Te sientes bien Kenshin?"**_ su dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y levantó su mirada para observarla a los ojos, ya que le apenaría mucho que ella descubriera donde estaban sus ojos posados. Y por primera vez en su vida no pudo hablar, tenía su boca abierta para decirle un _Me siento bien, no te preocupes _ como siempre lo hacía pero, no salía palabra entendible de sus labios, clara prueba de su nerviosismo. Clara... pero no para la kendoka, quien muy preocupada creyó que la tartamudez era debido a que se sentía mal. Y se acercó peligrosamente al Rurouni alarmándolo terriblemente. Y quedó paralizado a su contacto.

"_**Tienes fiebre? Tus mejillas están rojas..."**_ había colocado la palma de una de sus manos en la frente de Kenshin mientras que la otra la mantenía en la propia para medir la temperatura mediante la comparación de ambos.

Jamás había sentido tanto calor como ahora, el rostro de la mujer se encontraba muy cerca del suyo, incluso podía sentir su respiración como un abanico sobre sus mejillas y labios. Y el tiempo se paralizó... su vista se mantenía fijo en esos zafiros tan azules como la noche y tan brillantes como las estrellas. Creyó ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que sólo resaltaban más su blanca piel y más abajo, sus finos y suaves labios color fresa, la mayor de las tentaciones sin lugar a dudas... _TENTACIÓN! _ El Rurouni despertó salvajemente de sus sueños, separándose brutalmente de la kendoka y poniéndose de pie torpemente.

"_**Kenshin! Qué te sucede!"**_ preguntó ella alarmada, pero Kenshin se encontraba demasiado confundido como para responderle.

Debía mantenerse alejado de ella, lo sabía... su cercanía lo provocaba, lo tentaba, acababa de descubrirlo... era muy peligroso. Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable, su corazón llegó a saltar dentro de su pecho al ver como Kaoru se ponía de pie rápidamente y volvía a acercársele. Debía escapar de allí...

"_**Cuida...!"**_ le oyó decir a Kaoru...

**CRACK!**

"_**...do..."**_

Demasiado tarde, en su desesperación por salir de allí no midió bien donde se encontraba y en lugar de voltearse para ir por el pasillo del doyo se había dado de pleno contra la pared. Y ahora se encontraba desmayado en el piso, con sus ojos en espiral y su tradicional **_"Orooooooooooo..."_**

Kaoru no pudo más que suspirar en resignación, este no era su día de suerte...

---------------------------------------

La oscuridad había caído de lleno sobre la ciudad de Tokio, ya no había nadie por las calles, dando una gran tranquilidad al doyo y a los alrededores del mismo.

La habitación era alumbrada tenuemente por una pequeña lámpara en uno de sus rincones, y en el suelo se podía apreciar unos cuantos algodones algo manchados, un poco de agua en un recipiente y una botella de alcohol.

Kenshin se encontraba cómodamente recostado, pero sin señales de dolor en su rostro como momentos antes, pues estaba muy a gusto sobre el regazo de Kaoru, claro que a gusto pero sólo inconscientemente ya que para la decepción de ella, él aún se encontraba durmiendo. Aún así, ella no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida por la imagen.

El accidente había provocado tan solo un pequeño chichón en la frente del Rurouni, por lo que no tuvo más que limpiar un poco la sangre que había fluido y desinfectar con alcohol. Pero si bien no era nada grave, tenía una gran inflamación, así que con un poco de agua fría dentro de una bolsa se dispuso a colocarla en la frente del joven hasta que bajara la hinchazón.

Y así estaban ya desde hace un par de horas, Kaoru ya no sentía sus piernas pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. La posibilidad de tenerlo tan cerca y de poder mirarlo tranquilamente la llenaba de felicidad. Se atrevió a tocar su mejilla y acariciarlo aprovechando el estado de su Kenshin.

"_Eres tan apuesto..."_ suspiró sonrojándose ligeramente, la pasividad de su rostro era un deleite para su vista, y la respiración tranquila que escapaba de sus labios junto al aroma masculino era una sensación embriagante para sus sentidos. También se permitió enredar sus dedos en la cabellera fogosa y suave y de tomar una de sus manos para sentir su calor. Estaba conciente de que en cualquier momento despertaría y no sería conveniente que la descubriera tomándose esas libertades, por ello mismo se detuvo, tan solo dejando su mano con la bolsa de hielo sobre la frente del Rurouni. Aún así no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuál sería su reacción si sintiera esas caricias totalmente consciente. _¿Se sentiría nervioso o incómodo? ¿Se las devolvería?_ Y volvió a sonrojarse, a pesar de ya ser toda una mujer seguía sintiendo las penurias y vergüenzas de una adolescente, aunque ya no los mismo pensamientos. Y fue aún más su sonrojo al descubrir un par de ojos violetas observándola con confusión. **_"Q-Qué fue lo que sucedió?"_**

"_**No lo recuerdas? Tuviste un fuerte golpe al chocar contra la pared, te ha costado un par de horas despertarte..."**_

"_**Oh? Ya veo... si, lo recuerdo..."**_ Kenshin volvió a sonrojarse, acababa de darse cuenta en el estado en el que se encontraba y sobre que reposaba su cabeza. Su mente le decía que debía moverse, que eso no era correcto. Pero no podía evitar sentirse tan bien en el tibio lugar, y la vista que tenía de la bella mujer era tan agradable Le costaría un buen rato levantarse de allí por su propia voluntad.

"_**Ya es algo tarde..."**_ comenzó a decir Kaoru, pero no pudo terminar ya que se vio sorprendida por ver como, una vez más, el Rurouni se levantaba rápidamente alejándose de ella. Sin saber que él la había mal interpretado, pensando en que la estaba incomodando con su peso y de que querría descansar.

"_**G-gracias por curarme Kaoru, me retiraré para que puedas descansar..."**_ y así se puso definitivamente de pie y se disponía a irse pero la mirada confusa de Kaoru se lo impidió. **_"Qué sucede?"_**

"_**T-tu m-me llamaste... Kaoru..."**_ respondió mientras sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro **_"simplemente... Kaoru, sin formalidades!"_** su característica vitalidad y alegría se apoderaron de ella. Y por impulso quiso colocarse de pie dispuesta a abrazar a su Kenshin, pero olvidó que sus piernas no habían tenido movimiento desde hace unas horas y...

"_**Kaoru!"**_

_...calló..._

"_**Kenshin..."**_

_... en los brazos de su amado..._

Y se olvidaron del mundo... Kenshin del dolor en su frente y Kaoru de lo adormiladas que estaban sus piernas. Sólo existían ellos y el palpitar de sus corazones.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los ojos del otro y no tenían intenciones de apartarlos y mucho menos de alargar la distancia entre sus rostros. Sus aromas se mezclaron y sentían arder en fiebre por el calor que los ahogaba. Kaoru estaba rendida a sus pies, era de él y estaba orgullosa de serlo. Kenshin ya había sobrepasado los límites al tenerla así, tomándola de su fina cintura y a tan pocos centímetros de sus labios. Y si culminaba la distancia entre sus rostros estaría perdido, una vez que estuvieran juntos ya no podría separarlos, lo sabía, era lo que más temía desde hace algunos meses pero en este momento era lo que más anhelaba. Sintió como unos delgados brazos se dirigían desde su dorso hasta su cuello y se enlazaban por detrás de su cabeza, reposando en su nuca.

"_**Bésame..."**_ suplicó, haciendo saltar de emoción su corazón **_"...por favor..."_**. Y allí estaba ella, frente a él, con sus ojos cerrados, ofreciéndole sus carnosos labios y suplicando por ese tan ansiado reencuentro. Y, sin duda alguna, lo hizo.

Atrapó esos deliciosos labios entre los suyos y se extasió del suspiro que su amada dejó escapar entre los mismos. Era un sabor tan dulce, como lo había soñado, el néctar de los mismos era exquisito. La característica tranquilidad del Rurouni fue remplazada por una desesperación descomunal y abrió la boca de su mujer para adentrarse en ella con su lengua y hacer más profundo el reencuentro. Mientras que ella no podía hacer más que suspirar y suspirar mientras acariciaba sin descanso la nuca, el rostro y el cuello de su querido Kenshin. Y él no se quedaba atrás, sus manos deseosas viajaban por la cintura y espalda femenina dejando embriagantes caricias a su paso. Ya no había espacio para dudas y sonrojos y mucho menos para sentir vergüenza.

Kaoru comenzó a sentir como su aire se acababa y surgía la necesidad de separarse. Pero Kenshin se encontraba lejos de sentirse así, los labios de él, cada vez más exigentes era una prueba de ello. Y decidió ser ella quien rompiera el beso echando su cabeza hacia atrás, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Kenshin se arqueaba a la par impidiendo que sus labios se separaran. En su desesperación, tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos y con algo de fuerza lo corrió hacia un costado dejándole, finalmente, espacio para respirar. Pero Kenshin, deseoso de aún más, decidió cambiar de rumbo y besó su mejilla, y siguió bajando dejando un rastro de besos a su avance hasta llegar al fino y sutil cuello de la mujer y atacarlo sin compasión.

"_**Ha! Ha.. K-ken...shin...!"**_ dijo entre suspiros mientras recuperaba con bocanadas de aire lo que se le había robado hace instantes. Sutilmente, para no ser grosera, intentó separarse del cuerpo de Kenshin, las sensaciones que le estaba provocando eran demasiado fuertes, y aún más las que estaba sintiendo en su vientre y que amenazaban con bajar hasta su intimidad. Kenshin se rehusaba a interrumpir su trabajo y su presa comenzó a asustarse cuando vio como esté comenzaba a deslizar su prenda por uno de los hombros. Nuevamente intentó separarse de él, pero con más fuerza, pero él era mucho más fuerte y la sostenía firmemente pegada a él.

"_**K-Kenshin!...debes parar... e-esto no esta bien... detente!"**_ una de las manos del Rurouni viajo por toda la espalda, descendiendo ligeramente y apoyándose en una de las nalgas de la mujer apretándola sutilmente.

"_**...por favor..."**_ le oyó decir suplicante **_"...no me pidas que me detenga...porque no podré hacerlo"_** y levantó su rostro para enfrentarla, y Kaoru pudo descifrar en sus ojos un brillo de determinación. Kenshin no estaba jugando, lo sabía y una luz de esperanza emergió en su corazón. _"¿Es que acaso fue ella quien había provocado esa reacción en él?"_ no tuvo tiempo a seguir pensando pues los labios de su amado nublaron su mente. Sintió algo helado en su espalda, Kenshin la tenía presa contra la pared y había colocado las piernas femeninas alrededor de su cadera para mantenerla elevada en el aire, a una altura un poco superior a él y fue por eso que el Rurouni abandonó su labios para besar ardientemente lo más cercano a su boca.

"_Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?"_ se preguntaba internamente el Rurouni _"no puedo continuar, debo detenerme! Pueda lastimarla!"_ pero no podía, luchaba y luchaba contra su voluntad, pero no podía, a pesar de que su amada se lo había suplicado. Quizás, si hubiera insistido lo habría convencido, pero su Kaoru se había rendido, había dejado de luchar y se estaba entregando totalmente a él. No había nada que pudiera detener lo inevitable.

Uno de sus hombros ya se encontraba desnudo y él se encargó de desnudar el otro, mientras que besaba, lamía y chupaba fervorosamente todo a su paso. Y lentamente, el kimono descendía cada vez más y más hasta que ya no pudo y quedó estacionado en su cintura. Kenshin quedó maravillado por lo que quedó a su vista, los redondos y blancos pechos de Kaoru se encontraban frente a él y a su entera disposición. Lo primero que atinó a hacer fue tomar uno de ellos entre sus manos para acariciarlo y sentir lo cálido de su superficie. Ya hace tiempo que estaba excitado y al levantar la vista para ver el rostro de su amada, descubrió con placer como ésta mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la pasión y como enderezaba su espalda hacia él ofreciéndose como un sacrificio.

"_**Ha!... Ha!... K-kenshin!..."**_ Kenshin se encontraba lamiendo, chupando, mordisqueando y saboreando uno de los pechos de su amada, quitándole incontables gemidos con sus insaciables y desesperados labios. Sus dientes mordían sutilmente el botón de uno de ellos hasta que se irguieron en su boca y se dirigió hacia el otro para darle el mismo tratamiento. La presión que la mujer estaba haciendo sobre su nuca para acercarlo más a su pecho sólo lo enloquecía más y más. Sentía como si no hubiera comido hace días y que este era un festín propio de un rey. La suavidad de su piel lo enloquecía, su sabor lo deleitaba como una golosina a un niño. Ya no había vuelta a atrás lo sabía, había perdido el control y ahora su única misión era hacerla suya y sentir ambos el cielo.

Kaoru, con mucha dificultad comenzó a quitarle el gi para sentir con sus manos la musculatura de su espalda y de sus brazos, intentaba concentrarse en otra sensación que no fuera la que le estaba ocasionando Kenshin en sus pechos, había comenzado como una agradable sensación que la excitaba, pronto se volvió en una tortura pero ahora le dolía, la provocación y el dolor se mezclaban en un peligroso éxtasis y en cualquier momento desfallecería en sus brazos por tanto placer. No podía parar de gemir y gemir. Pero finalmente lo logró y el gi terminó en el suelo.

"_**K-Kaoru..."**_Kenshin sintió sus piernas debilitarse cuando las manos de Kaoru provocativamente acariciaban su pecho y sus pectorales, en cualquier momento caería. Y por lo mismo tomó a Kaoru entre sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla la llevó hasta el futón y la recostó allí con él encima. No tardó mucho en erguirse el otro pecho y decidió seguir bajando, quería sentir cada centímetro de su piel en sus labios. Beso el ombligo de su amada por unos momentos pero quería más, intentó seguir bajando pero la parte de abajo del sutil kimono se lo impidió. Tomó entre sus dedos la cinta que lo sujetaba y sin mucha paciencia tiró de él para desatarlo. Y tomó la prenda entre sus manos para terminar de abrirlo y descubrir esa parte desnuda de la mujer. Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mucho menos suspirar con anticipación cuando el continuó bajando con sus labios, a pesar de estar en una parte muy delicada para ella Kenshin no fue más delicado, aún peor, resultó ser más desesperante torturando con sus labios y su lengua la intimidad de su amada. Un gran grito de placer se escapó de los labios femeninos mientras desesperada arañaba con sus uñas el piso y las sabanas. Sentía que su aire se acababa, era demasiado el placer que sentía, le dolía, la desesperaba, era insoportable...

"_**No!...ha!ha!ha! Kenshin! P-para por favor..."**_ intentaba desesperadamente cubrir su intimidad cerrando sus piernas pero Kenshin las mantenía rígida en el piso, él seguía lamiendo y devorando esa pequeña cueva sin compasión, sin tener en cuenta de que era la primera vez para Kaoru, con una velocidad torturante y primitiva. Pronto llegó el primer orgasmo, pero Kenshin no paraba, quería más y más...Pero la prueba de su deseo en su entrepierna pudo más que él y se quitó salvajemente la parte de debajo de su vestimenta y se dispuso a penetrarla. Kaoru no puso resistencia y gentilmente abrió sus piernas aún más para él. Y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro cuando el sexo de Kenshin se deslizó dentro del suyo y rompió su virginidad, pero al notarlo Kenshin tomó uno de sus senos en su boca para apaciguar ese dolor y convertirlo en puro placer. Sólo pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que Kaoru sólo sintiera placer desbordarse por todo su ser, su amante la penetraba una y otra vez sin ninguna consideración. Ambos gritaban de placer, sin poder evitarlo, aunque sólo era la primera vez para Kaoru, Kenshin sentía que para él también lo era pues esa sensación tan fuerte lo embargaba y lo llenaba de felicidad. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él decidiera aumentar el ritmo, cabalgando brutamente sobre su amada golpeándola una y otra vez contra el piso y el futón. Por su inexperiencia, Kaoru pronto sintió su primer orgasmo y creyó que Kenshin también lo había sentido ya que este paró de moverse y se salió de ella.

"_**Ha! Kenshin! Qué haces!"**_ pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver como éste rápidamente y con agilidad la tomaba de la cintura elevándola en el aire y la colocaba boca abajo en cuatro patas. Kaoru supo que era porque necesitaba más al sentir como sus fuertes manos tomaban y oprimían brutalmente sus pechos en esa posición, pero la gran embestida que sintió en su parte trasera sólo se lo confirmó. Continuaba penetrándola así, más y más fuerte, a Kaoru le dolía y eso le asustaba. Era tanto el placer que los brazos de la mujer perdieron fuerza y se dejó caer aún sintiendo a su hombre dentro de ella y después de unos minutos, finalmente, sintió el grito de él, el primero y el definitivo y calló sobre la espalda femenina totalmente rendido. Salió de ella y se acostó a su lado mirando hacia el techo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

Su vista nublada desapareció y finalmente pudo enfocar mejor su vista, al igual que su cuerpo, poco a poco, volvía a su temperatura normal. Y con todo ello también la conciencia y el autocontrol del Rurouni.

"_Qué fue lo que hice!"_ se preguntó alarmadamente, giró su rostro para ver el estado de su amada Kaoru y sintió una gran culpa al verla tan agitada y cansada con sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta recuperando también el aliento. **_"K-Kaoru?..."_** ella lo miró _**"y-yo no sé que decir! Por favor discúlpame!"**_ rogó desesperado Kenshin, la había hecho suya, pero no con su apoyo, no con la aprobación de ella, en cierta forma... la había... obligado. Rayos! Se sentía tan sucio!.

"_**Kenshin...te amo..."**_ fue lo único que la mujer contestó iluminando el rostro de Kenshin, ya no había dudas ni miedos.

"_**Yo también... te amo Kaoru..."**_ y volvió a besarla, aún con pasión y anhelo, pero esta vez Kaoru pudo controlarlo, no estaba en condiciones de volver a _luchar_, no _aún..._

"_**Soy tuya, siempre lo fui... pero sólo esta noche me aceptaste Kenshin... no sabes todo el tiempo que estuve esperando este momento!"**_ confesó la kendoka tomando con ambas manos el rostro de su hombre.

"_**Lamento no haberlo hecho antes Kaoru, en verdad lo siento, pero ahora será diferente, será así de ahora en adelante..."**_ respondió dándole otro beso **_"...todas y cada una de las noches..."_** y, ahora, besando su cuello _**"...porque serás mi esposa..."**_

"_**Kenshin..."**_ exclamó Kaoru sonrojada y feliz, finalmente estaban juntos y comprometida, aunque no era la forma romántica que había soñado en que su Rurouni le pedía matrimonio, lo aceptó, definitivamente esta noche su Kenshin le había dado demasiadas sorpresas...

---------------------------------------

Y bien, que les pareció? Bueno? Malo?. Háganmelo saber con un review, si? Se los agradeceré mucho!


End file.
